The Valentine's Day Ball
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a Valentine's Day ball and of course, James is going to ask Lily. It takes place in sixth year and rated M for later chapters.This is my first time publishing, so I hope you all like it. Other ships include: Blackinnon, Alice and Frank, Mary and Remus and some OCs will be included. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Characters and setting belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 1

"Students." Dumbledore's voice rose above the loud conversations throughout the Great Hall at lunch one afternoon. The hall quieted down quickly and turned to face him. "As you all know, Valentine's Day is fourteen days away…" he continued with a twinkle in his eyes and a growing smile on his face. "Upon request, the staff and I have decided to organize a Valentine's Day ball." He paused for a moment as the hall erupted into excited whispers. "Now I understand this is short notice and many of you do not have the appropriate attire. We have taken the liberty to owl all of your parents about the upcoming event. The carriages will be taking students to Hogsmeade tomorrow and on Sunday so you can shop for your formal wear. As for the students who aren't allowed in Hogsmeade, I have arranged for the great hall to be turned into a formal wear shop where you can purchase dresses and dress robes imported from various shops around Hogsmeade. Have a wonderful rest of the day and good luck with your shopping." And with that, Dumbledore sat back down at the staff table to finish his lunch.

James didn't even think about it. The second Dumbledore sat back down; he jumped up and fumbled around in his pocket for his wand. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Prongs…" Sirius called, but James waved it off and continued his mission.

"Oh boy…" Marlene McKinnon warned her best ate as James made his way towards them with a look of determination in his eyes.

Lily looked up and let out a tired sigh. "When will his bloody joke end?" She muttered, glancing into his eyes. His beautiful, amazing, hazel eyes. 'Stop that Lily.' She thought to herself. 'It's all a joke to him; it has been since first year…' But she couldn't help but wonder why he had been carrying it on for so long. They _were_ in their sixth year, maybe it wasn't a joke… She snapped out of her thoughts as James stopped next to her.

He took a deep breath as he spun her around and got down on one knee. How did she make him so bloody nervous? He waved his wand and conjured a bouquet of lilies as he looked into her eyes. "Lily Evans…" He began, looking into her beautiful, green eyes. "I know you think I'm a thick-headed arrogant toe-rag. And I admit that I _can_ be quite arrogant at times, but you don't understand that I'll change for you, Lily! Please! Please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not all that you think I am. Lily Evans, will you please do me the honour of going to the ball with me?" He asked, practically begged, with his eyes full of sincerity as he handed her the lilies hopefully.

Lily was silent for a moment, staring at him as she took it all in. James Potter was on his knees in front of her, practically _begging_ her to give him a chance. It finally clicked… he _really_ liked her. It wasn't a joke like she had thought all along.

The hall was silent. Completely silent. Every student and professor at Hogwarts was watching them, mouths agape. James felt his face heat up a bit as he searched her face for anger, completely unaware of everything else in the world. At that moment, it was only Lily and James. She was the only person that could make him blush or feel weak like this. He could crumble into her hands with one glance, and she didn't even know it. James potter was totally, completely, head over heels in love with Lily Evans.

Instead of narrowing her eyes and reaching for her wand, Lily gave James a smile; her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair. She slowly reached out and accepted the flowers before jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Oh, James!" She said happily, a grin growing on her face as she took in his scent, the feeling of his muscular arms around her and the softness of his black, messy hair in her hands. "You really aren't joking, are you? Yes! I would love to go to the ball with you!" She managed to say it in a whisper, struck with happiness. Lily Evans was totally, completely, head over heels in love with James Potter.

James was in complete shock as the hall erupted into applause. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, wondering if he were dreaming. He buried his face in her flaming hair, breathing in the scent of strawberry and vanilla. No. This wasn't a dream. It was real life. And in real life, Lily Evans was actually hugging him tightly and not letting go. He stood up, with her still firmly in his arms, and spun around with a grin on his face. "Thank you, Lily." He grinned widely. "Wait…joke? Why would this ever be a joke?" He asked, slightly confused.

Lily blushed slightly and pulled away just enough to look into his eyes again, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. "Do you want to go for a walk, Pot—James?" She asked with a small smile.

"More than anything in the world, Lily." He grinned as he set her down reluctantly. 'Lily.' He thought. 'Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily Evans… no…Lily Potter.' He could never get tired of hearing her name, or saying it, especially with his surname after it. He was brought from his thoughts with a bit of surprise as Lily laced their fingers together and led him from the Great Hall. He felt his cheeks heat up again as she looked up at him with a smile, hoping to Merlin she couldn't read minds. He flashed her his signature grin and ran his free hand through his hair, mostly out of habit, the other feeling as though it were on fire from her touch.

**- This is my first fic that I'm publishing and I hope you all like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in later chapters as well. Thank you :) -**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Kiss

**Characters and setting belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 2

James kept looking down at their hands to make sure it wasn't a dream. But he knew it wasn't, the burning sensation on every bit of his skin Lily touched told him it was real. Lily Evans finally said yes! He couldn't believe it. He hardly noticed where they were going before she stopped at a secluded area in front of the black lake.

"Beautiful…" She sighed, looking at the black lake. Nature always amazed her. "Don't you think, James?" She smiled, turning towards him.

James was still focused on the thought that Lily Evans had finally said yes and that she was actually holding his hand. "Yes." He grinned at her. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said sincerely.

Lily blushed and looked at her feet. "I was talking about the lake…" she giggled.

"My answer still stands." He winked, tilting her chin up so she would look him in the eyes again. He could never get enough of her eyes; her beautiful, emerald eyes. "Now what in Merlin's name were you talking about when you said 'joke'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…erm… that was nothing…" Lily blushed, becoming lost in his eyes. For the first time ever, she found herself at a loss for words. '_Damn it, why does he have to be so perfect?' _She thought to herself.

"Nothing?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bull shit. C'mon, Lily. You can tell me anything." He grinned, pulling her close again and hoping he wasn't pushing the limit. He tried to take it slow, he really did. It was taking everything he had not to pull her on top of him and snog her like mad.

Lily let out a faint sigh when he pulled her close, feeling as though she belonged in his arms. "Well…I always thought you were asking me out as a…a joke." She blushed, staring deep into his eyes. "I couldn't understand how the hottest, funniest, most athletic, most popular, most perfect guy at Hogwarts could like _me_. You can have any girl at this school, why would you choose plain, boring Lily Evans?"

James' jaw dropped. Boring? Plain? Certainly she couldn't think that… "Lily Evans, please tell me you're joking!" he said, staring down at her and searching her face. "I've always lo—really liked you, Lils. Honestly. Ever since first year." He gave her a small smile. "Sure there're tons of girls at Hogwarts, but they aren't _you_. You're the only girl I've ever cared about like this. And hell, why wouldn't I? You're so perfect and brilliant and you're so gorgeous. You're the prettiest, smartest, most beautiful, sexiest, cutest, funniest, most amazing girl in the world, Lily. And I mean it." He said all of it with a sort of passion in his eyes that you could tell he meant all of it.

She blushed a deep red, something she found herself doing a lot of today. She opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it;_ no one_ ever won an argument with James Potter. A grin spread across her face as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, knowing he was sincere with ever word he said. "Sexiest, you say?" She giggled.

He tried to hide the fact that his heart was doing back flips in his stomach from the way her lips felt against his cheek. Soft, perfect, _right_. He brought a hand up to touch his cheek , which was on fire, the good kind of fire. "I didn't say anything when you said I was the hottest guy at school, Evans." He chuckled, his heart still doing back flips.

"Fair game, then?" She laughed, burying her face in his chest.

"Fair game…" He whispered, tilting her head back up towards his and leaning in slightly. He just couldn't help himself any longer. Lily Evans was wrapped tightly in his arms, staring into his eyes with something other than anger. He leaned in and met her lips gently. '_Cherry.'_ He thought. _'Her lips taste like cherry.'_

**-_What will Lily do about the kiss? Will she push James away or kiss him back? Keep reading to find out what happens next._**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to try to write more by Friday or Saturday, I just happened to have some free time. Post reviews and leave ideas if you'd like! I'll try to incorporate them!- **


	3. Chapter 3: A Full on Snog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting nor the character's in this fic. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lily's eyes fluttered shut when she felt his warm lips pressed against her own. James Potter was a damn good kisser and she could already tell in the mere seconds his lips were touching hers. It was a small, quick kiss, but it was the best kiss Lily had ever gotten.

James pulled away almost as quickly as he started it, blushing madly. "Erm, I'm sorry… Please don't hate me… I just—couldn't help it , I guess…" He shrugged, a grin forming on his face. It took him a moment to realize she hadn't pushed him away. Maybe she liked it. He had finally kissed Lily Evans and she could have possibly _liked_ it. "Wait a second, Evans. You didn't push me away. You liked it, didn't you?" He grinned widely.

Lily blushed when he pulled away. '_Oh Merlin!'_ She thought. _'Was I bad? Does my breath smell?'_ James had finally kissed her and she couldn't help but think she messed it up. She looked up and caught his last words: _"You didn't push me away. You liked it, didn't you?"_ She blushed slightly more and looked up at him. " 'Course I liked it." She smiled slightly. "And it's Lily. Call me Lily."

"Oh right, Lily." He grinned and ran a hair through his messy black hair. "So, I was wondering if you wante-" But he was cut off by surprise.

Lily couldn't take it anymore, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him a bit deeper than he had her. She couldn't get enough of him, her fingers inched up into his hair as she pulled herself closer to him, kissing him deeper once more. _'He has to know that drives me mad…'_ She thought. _'Why else would someone run their hand through their hair so often?'_

James reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. He slowly and hopefully ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to taste the inside of her mouth.

Her mouth opened quickly, allowing him entrance. She never _snogged_ before and hoped she'd be good enough. Sure there was that time Davie Blotters shoved his tongue into her mouth when he was rescuing her from the mistletoe charm at Christmas, but that didn't count. This was her first _real_ snog. This was romantic. James' touch was gentle yet rough at the same time; it was like he never wanted anything more than this moment.

James gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch excitedly. He pressed his tongue gently to his after running it along her teeth.

Her mouth closed around his tongue as she sucked on it gently, pressing her body closer to his. She let out a soft moan and blushed like mad. She playfully fought with his tongue to distract him from the embarrassing noise she made and hoping he hadn't heard.

James had in fact heard her moan and it made him grin like a fool. His tongue played with hers as a low groan escaped from the back of his throat. _'Oh bloody hell, not now! Please not now!'_ James thought pleadingly. He felt his boner grow and press against Lily's leg, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Lily pulled away and grinned at James, whose face was bright red. "Happy to see me, James?" She giggled, glancing down at his pants.

James felt as though he were going to burst from his pants and blushed more than before. "It's not my fault you're so damn sexy…" He muttered. "You made that noise on purpose…"

"I did not!" Lily argued, blushing again. "It was embarrassing and I was _hoping_ you hadn't heard it."

"It was sexy." James grinned at her blush. "Feel free to do it any time you'd like. I'm always open if you want to snog." He winked. "But y'know, Lils…" He grinned, taking her hand in his. "I'd really like to be able to say that I was snogging my _girlfriend_ and not just a girl I'm going to the ball with."

Lily grinned up at him, holding his hand tightly. "Would you, James? Well maybe if you just asked this girl, she might love to be your girlfriend."

James suddenly became extremely nervous. He was sure that she'd say yes, but a part of him was afraid of being rejected again. "Lily Evans…" he gulped. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I would!" she grinned, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She held him tightly, leaning in and snogging him once again.

* * *

**_ohhhh, James and Lily snogging, what's going to happen next?_**

**-I hope you all liked it! Sorry if it feels rushed, I have quite a bit to do and just wanted to get in another chapter for you before I started. I'll try to write more by next Friday, hopefully sooner. Reviews would be wonderful!- **

**If you're looking for more Jily, go look up fics from SiliasGryffindor. She's a wonderful author!**

** u/4332127/**


	4. Chapter 4: Top Five Wizarding Families

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting nor the character's in this fic. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 4

James let out a low groan from the back of his throat once again, he was sure he was about to burst any second. But he wouldn't let that ruin this perfect moment; the moment Lily Evans decided to jump on him and nearly snog him to death. He grinned at the thought, he wouldn't mind dying if Lily Evans snogged him to death.

Lily grinned, pulling away after Merlin knows how long. She slid off of him and gave him a quick hug. "Can we go inside, James?" She asked, shivering slightly. "It's blood freezing out."

"Of course, m'lady." James grinned, Lily Evans was his _girlfriend_. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, snaking an arm around her waist. "Better?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, which only made him surer they were soul mates.

Lily blushed slightly, feeling instantly warmed as James' arm wrapped around her waist. "Well, yes. Thank you." She smiled. "But I don't want you to be cold." She loved the way his jacket looked on her, even though it nearly swallowed her whole. James was very tall and Lily wasn't, his jacket fit her like an oversized dress, but she loved it and didn't want to give it back.

"I'll be fine, Lily." He smiled, reassuringly. "You can keep the jacket if you'd like." He winked, almost as though he could read her mind. "It looks wonderful on you."

"Can I?" She grinned, breathing in his scent. "I hope you have another so you aren't cold though." She said sincerely, leaning her head into his side as they walked.

"I have tons, Lily." He chuckled. "You don't need to worry about me. It's my job to worry about you." He grinned. "Where d'ya wanna go? The common room?"

Lily nodded. "That sounds nice, hopefully no one's in front of the fire and we can sit there." She said thoughtfully.

James grinned down at her as they walked back up to the castle. From this moment on, he'd make sure Lily got _everything_ she wanted. Even if someone was in front of the fire, he'd make sure Lily got a seat there. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her forehead again, bringing her closer. He couldn't wait to show the whole school that he got Lily Evans, the love of his life.

Lily became more nervous with each step, she hated when people stared and talked about her, and that's exactly what was going to happen when they reached the common room. She could hear the whispers now 'Is that James Potter and _Lily Evans_?' 'She _hates_ him.' She groaned at the thought, but suddenly felt better as James pulled her closer.

When they stepped through the portrait hole, the room fell silent. All eyes were on them as they walked in. James walked as he normally did, strutting with Lily at his side and the biggest grin on his face. "Fellow Gryffindors, I'd like to introduce you all to my _girlfriend_ Lily Evans." He grinned.

Sirius was the first to get up, followed closely by Marlene. "I knew you'd come to your sense Evans." He chuckled. "Now we can doub—"

He was cut off by Marlene. "She's _my_ best mate, lemme tell her!" She laughed. "Lily!" Marlene squealed. "Sirius and I are dating now! He's taking me to the ball and everything!" She squealed excitedly. "He's the _best_ snogger!"

"That's fantastic, Mar!" Lily squealed. "But I have to argue with that last comment." She grinned, turning slightly pink. "James is an _excellent_ snogger. He's definitely the best!" The girls went into a small argument over who was the better snogger, James or Sirius.

James chuckled and beamed as Sirius gave him a thumbs up. "C'mon, Lily." He laughed. "Let's go sit in front of the fire like you wanted. We both _know_ who the better snogger is." He winked, running his hand through his hair out of habit.

Lily grinned and followed him, kissing him gently as she sat in his lap in front of the fire, Marlene doing the same to Sirius. "I can't wait until we go get our dresses!" Lily squealed to Marlene.

"Me neither!" Marlene squealed. "We can go with Mary and Alice as well. Remus Lupin asked Mary, and obviously Alice is going with Frank." She laughed.

"Speaking of dresses, how much d'ya reckon we need to give them for shopping, Padfoot?" James asked, trying to do the math in his head.

"What are you talking about?" Lily laughed. "You _aren't_ buying my dress. I have 100 galleons saved up; I can buy it on my own."

James, Sirius, and Marlene all laughed at her last comment. "Lily, 100 galleons isn't going to be _nearly_ enough for a ball gown." James chuckled, kissing her cheek. "And even if it were, you wouldn't be paying for your dress anyways. Have you forgotten who you're dating? James Potter. A _Potter._ I'm in the top five Wizarding families, Lily. You'll never need to pay for another thing again." He winked.

"Top five Wizarding families?" Lily asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"She was muggle-born, James." Marlene laughed. "How do you expect her to know about the top five families?" James shrugged and Marlene continued to explain to Lily. "The top five Wizarding families are the oldest families in Wizarding history; the Potters, the Blacks, the McKinnons, the Longbottoms, and the Malfoys. Needless to say, your boyfriend's loaded, Lily." Marlene laughed, turning to Sirius. "And _you_ don't need to buy my dress, I have plenty of my own money."

"At least y'know she isn't dating you because you're rich, Prongs." Sirius laughed. "And to answer your question, I'd say about 2,500 galleons each. I was thinking they'll need dresses, shoes, purses, accessories and maybe _lingerie_." He winked at Marlene suggestively, who paid it no mind. She and Sirius have hooked up countless times before, but this was different, now they were dating. "And I _will_ be buying your dress, it doesn't matter that you have money, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"2,500 sounds about right." James nodded, trying to hide his excitement from Sirius' suggestion. Of course he would never force Lily to shag, but just the thought of Lily in lingerie made him want to burst from his pants again.

Lily blushed as Sirius said it, she hadn't really thought about that. She _was_ a legal witch now, and about 90% of Hogwarts was shagging, at least the couples. She knew she loved James, but wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. Her train of thought broke at James' comment. "2,500?!" She asked, completely shocked. "Bloody hell, James! There's no way you're giving me that much money!"

"Lily, that won't even make a _dent_ in my vault. You're taking the money and buying the dress of your dreams with it. And that's final." He winked, kissing her softly.

Marlene was muttering under her breath, knowing no one could win an argument with Sirius Black. "I s'pose it wouldn't be _too_ terrible if you bought my dress…" She sighed.

"That's my girl." Sirius grinned, full on snogging her right there.

* * *

_**Sirius and Marlene? WHOOO! BLACKINNON! **_

_**Marlene gave in to letting Sirius pay for her dress, will Lily let James pay for hers?**_

_**Why are dresses so expensive in the Wizarding world? **_

_**Will this day ever come to an end? **_

_**Find out by reading later chapters, it seems like we're getting closer to why this fic is rated M...**_

* * *

**Sorry it took me longer to update than expected. I just started an online class and I have my hands full. It's a 36 week course that can be done in 18, but there's 7 chapters. So being the overachiever that I am, I'm going to try to get a chapter done a weekend and be done in 7 weeks. Wish me luck. XD But don't worry, I'll try to update this story weekly as promised. I don't really do anything other than school work because my muggle of a boyfriend promised to take me to the movies at some point this weekend but he still hasn't texted me since Thursday. He also didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day... He is definitely not James Potter. Well, leave reviews please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: What Happens Upstairs

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting nor the character's in this fic. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"Let's go up to your dorm." Sirius winked to Marlene after they had been snogging for Merlin knows how long.

Marlene giggled and let him lead her upstairs, shutting the door behind them.

"Looks like I'm sleeping down here again tonight." Lily sighed, resting her head on James' chest.

"Absolutely not." James argued. "No girlfriend of mine is going to be sleeping on some couch! You will be treated like a queen and sleep in my bed." He grinned. "With me." James had been trying to think of a way to ask Lily to stay the night with him; he was afraid if he let her out of his sight, he'd lose her somehow. Of course his horn-dog of a best mate would help him out in his own selfish way.

Lily blushed slightly and grinned. "Really?" She asked. _'That was a stupid question! Of course he'd want you to stay the night with him.' _She thought to herself. "Alright." She grinned. "Ready to head up? I'm a bit tired." She yawned.

"Of course, my Lily flower!" He grinned, lifting her up and carrying her upstairs to his dorm. "I'd like to apologize in advance for the mess…" He blushed, setting her down and opening the door.

"Oh it's alright—" Lily started, giggling like mad when she spotted a pair of Quidditch themed boxers on the floor. "Whose are these?" She giggled, holding them up by the corner.

"Oh erm… Those are… Those are Remus'." James blushed, trying to grab them from her.

She held them out of his reach, still giggling. "Bull shit, James." Lily laughed. "I know they're yours. Go on, I'd love to see you model them." She grinned, holding them out to him.

"Whaa?" He asked, turning a bright red. "Fine. But only if you model them after." He grinned, running a hand through his hair. "They're my lucky boxers. I wear 'em every Quidditch match!"

"Fine." Lily laughed, completely shocked that she agreed to this.

James' grin widened and his blush faded as he locked the door with his wand to avoid embarrassment from his friends. He winked at Lily as he pulled off his tie and shirt, tossing them to the side. "Sure you wanna look, Evans?" He grinned. "It might be too much for you to handle." He winked.

"I'm sure, Potter." She snorted. "Full of yourself?" Her eyes roamed his muscular body, sure she knew he was strong, but this… She looked over his toned muscles and defined abs. _'Bloody hell…'_ She thought. _'This is _my_ boyfriend.'_ A smirk spread over her face as she watched him carefully.

"Not at all." He grinned. "I just know that I have a lot to work with. It might be intimidating." He watched her facial expression as he dropped his pants, followed by his boxers and kicked them to the side. He stood in front of her completely naked for a moment, flexing his muscles to show off.

"Bloody hell…" Lily whispered, her eyes being drawn down to his member. "It's really…_big._" She blushed, letting out a soft moan at the sight. James Potter was ten times sexier in the nude than he was with his clothes on, and she was damn lucky.

"Thanks, Lils." He chuckled, a twinkle in his eye as he pulled up his lucky boxers and strutted back and forth. "What'd'ya think?" He grinned, doing a modeling pose.

"Sexy." Lily grinned, winking at him.

"Alright." James kicked them off and tossed them to her. "Your turn." He grinned, sitting on his bed and watching her carefully. This was something he didn't want to miss.

Lily blushed slightly, realizing he was still naked as she slid off her skirt. She was wearing a small, purple and black lacy thong underneath that James caught a glimpse of as she pulled up the boxers to cover it.

"I don't think so, Lily." James grinned. "I _only_ wore the boxers, nothing more." He winked, standing up and walking over to her. "It's only fair that you do the same…" He breathed in her ear, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Lily moaned softly at the sound of his husky voice in her ear. She blushed slightly as her tie and shirt hit the ground, revealing purple bra to match her thong. She had never been more self-conscious in her life than she was at this moment.

James let out a low groan, sucking gently on her neck as his hands fumbled around her body to find her bra clasp. He grinned as he tossed it to the side, sliding his hands up to cup the soft skin of her breasts. He pulled away just enough to take in the sight of her. "Beautiful." He breathed, pulling her close and kissing her hungrily.

Lily moaned softly, snaking her arms around his neck and sliding her tongue into his mouth. It was all moving so fast, but at that moment, she didn't care. He was driving her mad and all she wanted was him. She moaned a bit louder as he pressed his crotch to hers, his boner trying to penetrate through the fabric of their underwear she wore. The foreign feeling made her panties soaked, and she knew she wanted more.

James lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, gently pressing her to the pillows. He trailed his lips along her jaw and back to her neck, sucking hungrily as he slid down the boxers and thong driving him insane. He moaned softly, leaving gentile kisses down her body.

"James…" Lily breathed, blushing slightly as he sucked on each of her nipples tenderly. "I've never… done any of this before." She said, blushing more and looking down at him.

James pulled away from her breast and looked up at her, the biggest grin on his face. "Thank Merlin." He breathed. "Don't worry, love. We don't have to go too far tonight. And we can stop if you're uncomfortable…"

"Don't stop!" Lily said quickly. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to go _all_ the way tonight." She blushed slightly.

"No problem, Lily." James grinned, sliding his middle finger into her soaking pussy. "You're really tight." He breathed, moaning softly and pumping his finger in quickly.

Lily moaned loudly, never having the feeling before and looked down at him as his tongue soon joined his finger. She closed her eyes, feeling the sense of pure magic as she reached her first orgasm, her fingers naturally sliding into his hair.

* * *

_**Oh my Merlin! I guess we found out why this fic is rated M. Our first Jily shagging scene, and we all know what Sirius and Marlene are doing in the girl's dorm. **_

_**How far will Lily and James go?**_

_**What kind of dresses will the girls get tomorrow? Will they buy lingerie as well?**_

_**Find out by reading the next Chapter.**_

* * *

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this chapter! I know it moved a bit fast, but I felt like I was making you guys wait long enough for the Jily smut. So here's your present. XD Leave reviews telling me your opinions on the fic so far, and let me know if you have any suggestions. I write this fic for its followers! :D Hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter this weekend.  
Speaking of relationships, my boyfriend still hasn't texted me. We never went to the movies. -_- I did see Beautiful Creatures with my dad though! GO SEE THAT SHIT! I just bought the book, can't wait to read it. Anyways, Keep Calm and Jily on!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Excellent Start to the Day

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting nor the character's in this fic. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

* * *

James woke up the next morning with Lily curled up to his chest, fast asleep. _His_ Lily. He grinned at the thought, glancing down at their naked, intertwined bodies. He gently kissed her forehead and brushed her hair from her face, careful not to wake her. He looked down at how perfect she was, his eyes roaming her body as he thought about the previous night's events. He laid Lily down on the bed and drove her into orgasm after orgasm, loving the sound of her moans.

Lily woke up about an hour after James, sliding her hand down his chest and trying to figure out what it was before she opened her eyes. Her hand closed around something rather large and rather hard as she heard a faint moan.

"Lily…" James breathed, looking down at her. "Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Lily opened her eyes and looked down at his cock in her hand, blushing slightly. "Oh…Morning…" She grinned up at him, not moving her hand. "Did I cause that?" She asked, giggling a bit.

James nodded and let out a chuckle. "Well, yes…but it's more my fault, really. I shouldn't have been watching you sleep naked." He grinned shamelessly. "It's alright, love. I'll take care of it in the shower…" He said, turning slightly pink.

Lily giggled and kissed him softly, thinking for a moment. "Well wouldn't you like me to take care of it for you?" She asked, grinning at him.

James' jaw dropped and he slowly nodded. "I mean…if you want to… I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to, because you don't…" James rambled on, watching her eagerly as she slid down his chest. He never in a million years would have asked this of Lily, but here she was, in his bed, naked and sliding down his chest. Life couldn't possibly get better for him.

Lily giggled and became more nervous as she slid down further. "I'm not sure I'm any good." She said, blushing slightly. "I've never done this before…" She took a deep breath, winking up at him and following what her instincts told her to do as she leaned in and began to suck his cock slowly.

James shifted onto his elbows so he could get a better view, grinning down at her as he let out a loud moan from the back of his throat. "Bloody hell, Lils. You're doing an amazing job." He breathed, watching as the redhead sucked faster, pumping more of himself into her mouth. He was in heaven for what seemed like the longest time until he felt the familiar tingling in his stomach. "Lilyyy…" He breathed, giving her a warning look. "I'm about to cum…"

Lily winked up at him, sucking faster. She had read plenty of exotic novels before and knew that most guys liked their cum to be swallowed. She continued to suck faster, pulling off after her mouth was full of his hot, sticky liquid. "How'd I do?" She grinned, licking off her lips.

"Amazing…" He breathed, grinning at her. "Simply amazing." He rolled off the bed and lifted her up, grabbing their wands and kissing her forehead gently.

"Where are we going?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well you have a big day of shopping, don't you?" He grinned. "It's best that we start out with a shower." He winked, kissing her deeply as he locked the bathroom door and set her on the ground. He slid his hands down her body again, curling his middle finger into her soaking pussy. "You're really wet." He grinned, pulling her close and pumping his finger faster.

"Well it's not every day you wake up to a sexy naked guy in his bed…" She blushed, moaning loudly.

"It could be…" He winked, making her cum once again and licking off his fingers. "You taste amazing, love." He breathed, lifting her into the shower.

Lily moaned softly again as they pressed their bodies close together, not getting much cleaning done until the water started to get cold.

"If we hurry, we should be able to make it in time for breakfast." James grinned, walking out of the bathroom feeling like the king of the world.

"Finally, Prongs!" Remus groaned. "First you lock us out all night, then you hog the shower! There better be some hot water saved for the lot of us…" He said, turning slightly pink and reaching to cover his bare chest as Lily walked out of the bathroom. "Oh…Hi Lily…" He said softly, suddenly coming to a realization. "What have you two been up to all night and this morning?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving them a knowing look.

"Oh… um, hullo Remus…" Lily blushed, trying to think of how to answer the question.

"None of your business, Moony." James chuckled, leading Lily out of the room. "Maybe you'll know what we've been up to when you have a girlfriend." He winked at Lily as he shut the door to his dorm.

"Just lemme grab my purse." Lily said, kissing James softly and running up to her dorm.

James grinned and watched her run up the stairs, trying to get a glimpse up her skirt as she came back down. He did. "You look beautiful today, love. But that's nothing new." He said in a sing-song tune as he wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her to the Great Hall.

"Thanks, love." Lily grinned, kissing him again as they walked together. This was definitely an excellent start to her day.

* * *

_**Oh my! Another steamy scene? What will happen next? **_

_**Are they going to go shopping ever?! **_

_**Find out by reading the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my dear story followers. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I'm sick and I haven't been up to writing. I'm also sorry this is a short chapter, and it might suck. DX I just wanted to get another chapter out for you within the week like I promised you. Hopefully you all liked it! I also have been very busy with my online class, which I didn't get to until today either. Hopefully I'll feel better and get another chapter out by this weekend, which WILL be the shopping date (hopefully). I'm just having trouble getting up to it. Believe it or not, I wasn't going to have that scene at the beginning of the chapter, it just sort of happened.  
Speaking of things happening, an update on my boyfriend: We didn't go to the movies this past weekend either. -_- Apparently he 'forgot' last weekend and that's why we didn't go. I have some information from a dependable source that he was just playing video games and didn't feel like going. I'll use that information against him in a later time. *Evil laugh* But hopefully we'll go sometime this weekend... I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I just need to vent. Sorry. But PLEASE leave reviews. I need to know how I'm doing to continue!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Day

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting nor the character's in this fic. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Marlene asked as soon as they entered the Great Hall.

Lily barely had enough time to grab a piece of toast and give James a quick goodbye kiss before being dragged out of the Great Hall and towards the carriages to go to Hogsmeade by Marlene.

"Sneak the money in her purse?" James asked Sirius as they watched their girlfriends walk out.

"Of course." Sirius grinned, grabbing some toast. "You?"

"I could never let Lily go shopping without giving her a proper amount of money first." James chuckled.

"Of course not, Prongs." Sirius laughed. "So what happened with you and Evans last night? And why were you so late this morning? Lily never is late for breakfast."

James grinned and began to tell Sirius the whole story excitedly. His dreams were finally coming true.

After Alice, Marlene, and Mary giggled at Lily's shagging stories, Lily realized her purse was a bit heavy. "Marlene...is your purse heavier than usual by any chance?" Lily asked her.

"Now that you mention it..." Marlene glanced in her purse. "That arse!"

"They didn't?!" Lily was scared to look in her purse, knowing what had happened.

"They did." Marlene nodded.

"What in the bloody hell are you two talking about?!" Alice laughed.

"James and Sirius insisted on giving us 2,500 galleons each to go shopping with today." Lily explained.

"But we told them no, and they snuck it into our purse!" Marlene finished.

"Oh just use it!" Alice laughed. "That's what boyfriends do! Just make them happy and use their money. Frank gave me 2,000."

The girls giggled the whole way to the dress shop where they tried on dozens of dresses each.

"Guys." Lily called from the dressing room. "I think I found the one... Do you think James will like it?" She asked as she exited the dressing room in a long, elegant, emerald green gown that matched her eyes perfectly. It's skirt was long and full with a slit down it so the left leg would show slightly.

"He'll love it!" Marlene gushed, close to tears. "You _have_ to get that one!"

"I'm going to!" Lily beamed, going back to change into her clothes. "But it's 1,000 galleons!" She gasped.

"Get it anyways!" Alice laughed. "It's perfect and James will love it!"

They all left with the perfect dresses. Marlene had a long, red gown that clung to her body in all the right places and a slit down the right leg. Mary got a short pink dress with a full skirt and Alice a similar one in purple. They all decided to get shoes, accessories and lingerie before heading back up to the castle just in time for dinner.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I think it kind of sucks from the lack of jily in it, and I'm not too good at describing clothing(but don't worry, for some reason I'm excellent at describing lingerie XD) I hope you like it and keep reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, and I hope to update more often because I learned how to upload from my phone! We're getting closer to the ball! Please review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Lovely Day

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting, they belong to J.K. Rowling. But you should know that by now.**

* * *

The girls quickly put their stuff upstairs, giggling as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I'm still not sure about the lingerie..." Mary said shyly.

"Oh hush, Mary! Remus will love it!" Alice giggled.

"Look, here they come." James grinned, looking up from his dinner.

"Moony, Wormtail, we've officially lost Prongs to Evans and I don't think we're ever getting him back." Sirius laughed.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James laughed, grinning as Lily sat down. "Hullo, love. Have fun shopping?" He winked, kissing her softly.

"I did...but I wish you hadn't done that, James Potter. That was too much money!" Lily rolled her eyes, kissing him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Evans." James grinned innocently. "Did you find everything you wanted?"

"I did. And I think you'll love it." Lily grinned. "Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem, love." He grinned, kissing her again.

"Get a room!" Sirius snorted before full on snogging Marlene.

"Hypocrite." James laughed, slapping him on the back of the head. "So..." He turned to Lily and grinned. "What did you get?" He was curious about the lingerie, but didn't want to directly ask.

"Well a dress obviously." Lily laughed. "And shoes and accessories."

"Anything else?" James asked curiously.

By this point Marlene pulled away from Sirius long enough to say. "Oh bloody hell, Potter! Yes, she bought some lingerie. We all did!"

Remus looked up from his book, wondering if Mary bought some as well.

"I...wasn't..." James blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly at Lily. "So you did?"

Lily nodded shyly. "I think you'll like it..." She blushed. "But you can't see it until after the ball."

"I'm sure I'll like it!" James grinned, kissing her again. "Love it, actually!"

"I hope so." Lily laughed, beginning to eat her dinner.

"I'm exhausted." Lily yawned as they made their way back up to the common room.

"Then you shouldn't be walking!" James exclaimed, picking her up and suddenly carrying her up the stairs bridal style.

"What are you doing, James?!" Lily giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Carrying my girlfriend of course." He laughed, taking her through the common room and up to his dorm. "I hope you don't mind, love, but you're staying with me again tonight." He winked, placing her on his bed.

"Not at all, love." Lily grinned. "But I don't have any pajamas."

"Well I can fix that problem." James grinned, digging in his trunk and taking out one of his old Quidditch jerseys.

Lily sat up and began to undress, only to be stopped by James. "No, love. Lemme help you." He grinned, slowly pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. "Just lovely." He breathed, sliding off her skirt and looking her over before pulling his jersey over her head.

"I really _could_ have done it myself, James." She laughed, kissing him softly.

"But why would I let you dress yourself, when I could do it and have another excuse to touch you?" James chuckled, kissing her softly and shedding into his boxers before climbing into bed with her. "Goodnight, Lily." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"Goodnight, James." She smiled, kissing him back. "I love you..." She yawned.

James grinned and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Lily Evans." He whispered, kissing her again and letting her lips linger.

Lily grinned and kissed him back, hugging him tightly as she fell asleep on his chest.

This was perhaps one of the best days of James' life, but with Lily in his life, he knew everyday would be the best.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it while waiting for my table at Olive Garden. I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to update again. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Happy Sunday

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting, they belong to J.K. Rowling. But you should know that by now.**

** By the way SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT will be included in this chapter. **

* * *

"Good morning." Lily woke up to the sound of James' voice and his giant grin as she opened her eyes. "I love you, Lily." He beamed.

"I love you too, James." She grinned, kissing him softly.

"Happy Sunday. I've kicked out the other Marauders for the day, put a couple of locking and silencing charms on the room, and ordered you a breakfast in bed." James winked, handing her a plate of French toast. "We don't have to leave all day."

"And just what do you want to do in a room all alone together all day?" Lily asked innocently, taking a bite of French toast winking at him.

"I'm glad you asked." James grinned. "I thought we could start out with a shower and see where it goes from there."

"Hmmm… A shower? With my sexy boyfriend? What makes you think that's something I'd like to do?" Lily teased.

"Well if you don't want to…"James smirked, standing up and kicking off his boxers. "Big James and I will just go get one alone." He winked.

"_Big James_? You named your cock?" Lily laughed, eying him up and down lustfully.

"Of course I did!" James snorted like it was a stupid question. "And I named your pussy Little Lily." He said matter of factly.

"Why 'Big James' and not 'Little James?' Your cock isn't its own person." Lily laughed, biting her lip as she set down the plate of French toast.

"Does my dick look _little_ to you, Lily?! That offends me!" James said seriously. "Twelve and a half inches isn't little and you should be honored!"

"I never said it's little." Lily said quickly. "It's big. _Really_ big…" She bit her lip, feeling her panties begin to soak as she looked him over.

"Something wrong, Evans?" James smirked, looking her over.

"Hmm? Not at all." She said stubbornly.

"Oh really?" James smirked again, walking over to her. "Your nipples are as hard as rocks, Evans." He pinched them slightly through her shirt. "And I bet if I checked, you'd be really wet." He grinned mischievously, trailing a hand down her body slowly.

"Go on and check, Potter." Lily challenged, moaning softly.

"Don't mind if I do…" James grinned, lifting his jersey over her head and sliding down her thong. "Knickers are soaked, Evans…" He smirked, trailing his lips down her body. "Anything in particular you'd like?" He breathed, his hot breath hitting her skin teasingly.

"Lick please?" She begged as his finger grazed the outside of her pussy slowly and gently.

"Lick where?" James smirked, prodding her with his middle finger. "Merlin _are_ you wet…" He winked, his breath still hitting her skin.

"Jamesssss!" She groaned, looking down at him eagerly.

"Lick where, Evans?" James asked innocently. "Just say it and I'll do it… And I won't stop until you cum at least twice." He winked.

"Fine…" Lily moaned softly as he trailed his tongue across her inner thighs. "Lick my pussy, James!" She begged.

"Of course, love." James winked, sliding his tongue slowly across her throbbing twat.

"Jamessss…" Lily moaned, her fingers automatically finding their way into his hair. "Faster? Please?" She begged.

His tongue flicked across her clit quickly in reply as he slowly slid his middle finger inside, moaning softly as he winked up at her. His lips lapped around her folds, sucking gently on her clit before grazing it with his teeth. His finger moved in rhythm with his tongue, his eyes watching her every move.

She moaned a bit louder, entangling her fingers in his hair and pulling at it roughly every time he made a new move. "Merlin, James!" She gasped as she reached her climax for the first time.

James swallowed her juices eagerly, but didn't pull his mouth away until the second…third…fourth time she came. "How was that, Lily?" He smirked, thrusting two of his fingers inside her quickly. "And all you had to say was pussy." He winked.

Lily gasped, looking down at him as her breathing quickened and the walls of her vagina tightened around his fingers.

"Are you going to cum for me again, Lily?" James grinned. "Cum for me, Lils. You can do it." He winked, moving his head back down and grazing her clit with his teeth and tongue a last time.

The amount of pressure was just enough to make Lily scream. "James!" She shouted, moaning louder than she ever had as she came for the fifth time that morning.

James grinned and swallowed every bit of cum she released, pulling out his fingers and licking them off. "Good think I used a silencing spell." He breathed, leaning up and kissing her deeply. He pulled his lips away just as quickly as they met hers. "How about that shower?" He asked, grinning at her.

She nodded, still moaning softly as he lifted her into his arms. "James…" She breathed as his boner pressed against her thigh and prodded her pussy while he carried her.

"Yes, love?" James asked, opening the bathroom door.

"Go back to the bed. I want you inside me. _Now_." Lily breathed, holding onto him tightly.

James stopped midstride and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure, Lily?" He asked, brushing her hair from her face. "It's going to hurt a bit…"

"I know…" Lily nodded. "And I'm sure. I want you to make love to me. I love you so much." She breathed, kissing him softly.

James kissed her back and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. "I love you too, Lily. More than anyone can love anyone or anything." He kissed her neck softly before practically skipping over to the drawer they kept condoms in. He pulled a few out and quickly put one on Big James. "Now tell me if you want me to stop. I don't want to do anything you're not sure you want, alright?" He asked worriedly, climbing on top of her and kissing her gently.

"Alright, love." Lily laughed, kissing him a bit deeper. "I'm one thousand percent sure that this is what I want. It'll be ok." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly again.

James nodded and trailed his lips along her jaw, wanting to distract her as he slowly slid himself into her, moaning softly.

Lily squirmed slightly and tilted her head back for James to suck on her neck.

"Alright, Lily?" James asked worriedly, sucking slowly on her neck and thrusting a little bit more of himself inside of her. He wanted this more than anything, but he also wanted to take away her pain. He wished he could take all of her pain so she'd never have to feel any again.

"I'm fine." Lily said, closing her eyes tightly and squirming again. Marlene was right. This hurt like a bitch.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. "If you want to stop, we can stop…"

"I'm sure, James." She smiled, turning her head and meeting his lips with hers.

He continued to thrust more in little, by little until he finally broke through. "Better?" He asked against her lips.

"Much." Lily moaned. "Faster?" She grinned, clutching onto his back.

"Of course." James let out a low groan of pleasure as he began to thrust faster. He loved every single thing about shagging Lily: The way her toes curled as she moaned; the way she clutched his back; the way the walls of her vagina seemed to fit perfectly around his cock, like they were made for each other; the way she dug her nails into his back as she came; the way she looked lustfully and lovingly into his eyes at the same time; the way she _moaned_—oh Merlin it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard; The way she begged for him to go a bit faster; the way her fingers entangled themselves in his hair; and most of all, that he was here with the love of his life, the most beautiful girl in the world, and she wanted to be there with him, shagging. It was the _best_.

"Oh, James!" Lily moaned, digging her nails into his back again. "I think I'm gunna—"

But she was cut off by James pressing his lips to hers as she went through yet another orgasm. This time James couldn't take it any longer, he let out a low moan as he came inside her—In the condom, really—for the first time. "I love you." He breathed as he pulled out.

"I love you too…" Lily whispered, kissing him softly again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how good I am at writing smut… I just used some of what I've seen from other fics and things. Let me know what you think, and tell me if there's something I can improve on. Constructive Criticism is always good!(: I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to update, so follow the story so you'll know when I do. **

** As for this review from Chapter 7:**

**_AA _**

**_I'd just like to point out that 2500 galleons is a shit ton of money! In the books 5 galleons is a lot, Ron always says its expensive so why on earth would a boyfriend give their girlfriend roughly $10, 000 or more to shop for a dress for a ball? they aren't getting married!_**

**Sorry I didn't address this before, but I wanted it to just show how important Lily and Marlene are to James and Sirius. James has been going after Lily for years; and money is no problem for either him or Sirius. I'm aware of how much it is. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Day of The Ball

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting, they belong to J.K. Rowling. But you should know that by now.**

* * *

The next week went by slowly. It seemed like all anyone could talk about was the ball.

For Lily and James, the week went by a bit faster. They did what Lily thought she'd never be doing in her life, having quickies in random broom closets across campus in between classes. Lily didn't know it, but James had a goal to shag her in as many places that he could by the end of their seventh year.

Eventually the eagerly awaited day was upon them. "I'll meet you in the common room at five, love." Lily smiled, pulling on one of James's shirts and climbing out of his bed.

"Do you have to go?" James groaned. "This is possibly the only Friday we'll ever have without classes and we could be shagging!"

"I need as much time as I can get to get ready!" Lily laughed, kissing him softly. "Don't forget. Five sharp!" She called before walking out of his dorm and over to hers.

"What took you so long?!" Marlene groaned. "We're wasting time!" Her, Alice, and Mary were all waiting in the middle of the room for Lily's plans for their day since Lily was the most organized out of the group.

"Sorry. It's hard to get out of bed with James." Lily giggled. "Anyways. We start with showers. Alice, you first. Then Mary, Marlene, and I'll go last. Don't forget to brush your teeth. I have bath robes with our names on them waiting on the rack. That's what you'll put on before coming out of the bathroom." She explained. "No longer than twenty minutes each! We're on a tight schedule."

And with that the girls all went and took their showers, waiting with towel wrapped heads in their bathrobes. "These are cute, Lily." Alice complemented.

"Thanks, Alice." Lily beamed. "Alright. Now it's nails and makeup. Then we'll do hair and get into our lingerie and dresses." Lily giggled. "And then it'll be time to go meet the boys for pictures!" She squealed excitedly.

The girls chatted excitedly about how they guys would look in their tuxes and how the ball would be and before they knew it they were ready to walk downstairs.

"Ready?" Lily grinned, charming a couple of cameras to follow the group throughout the night. She wanted to remember this forever.

"Lets go." Alice giggled, pulling them out of the room.

"It's 4:59...where are they?" James asked, glancing at a clock nervously.

"Um...Prongs..." Remus pointed up to the stairs where Lily was leading the group of girls down the stairs.

"Wow..." James gulped, nearly dropping the wrist corsage he had for Lily. "She's perfect." He breathed.

* * *

**Author's Note: ANNNNDDD CLIFF HANGER! Hopefully I'll update within a week. I'm not really sure when I'll have time. But it's really the reviews that keep me writing. The next chapter will be about James and Lily's night at the ball. I might continue with in this fic after or start a new one about their lives together. hope you liked this chapter! (:**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ball

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting, they belong to J.K. Rowling. But you should know that by now.**

* * *

"Wow." James breathed again as Lily walked up to him.

"What do you think, Potter?" Lily grinned, twirling around so he could see every bit of her elaborate emerald green gown. The ruffles in her skirts spun around, loosely hanging on her legs with a gap to show her creamy leg up to her mid thigh. Silver sparkles glistened in the firelight and her red hair hung in loose girls draped over her shoulders.

"I-I-uh...Evans...Lily...fuck-sorry..._fuck_...wow." James couldn't get a sentence out as he looked her up and down, taking in every bit of her dress. His eyes roamed her body, being pulled to the slit in her dress. He let out a low groan, begging to see more.

"Thanks." Lily laughed, kissing him softly. "I'll take that as a 'you look amazing, love'."

James merely nodded, holding up the wrist corsage that matched her eyes and sliding it onto her wrist. "Wow." He breathed again, unable to form sentences.

"Nice one, mate." Sirius chuckled, clapping him on the back as his eyes roamed Marlene's body lustfully. Her hair fell in blonde ringlets over her shoulders. She wore a long, tight red dress with silver sparkly lining down the seams that clung tightly to her body. Her dress also had a long slit up her leg, stopping merely an inch before her panty line. Her red pumps accented her long legs. "Sexy." Sirius winked, grabbing her around the waist and putting on her rose corsage.

"Thanks, babe." Marlene giggled, kissing him deeply.

The cameras Lily charmed flew around taking pictures of the events. They got lots of James' shocked expression as his eyes were glued to Lily as if there weren't another person in the room, or on the earth for that matter.

Alice and Frank were busy snogging after Frank clumsily slid on her corsage to match her short purple dress that matched her personality perfectly.

"You look nice." Remus complimented Mary, sliding on her corsage to match her short, peach dress; the least elaborate of the four.

"Thanks." Mary said shyly, giving him a quick hug before taking his hand.

The group posed for a few pictures before making their way to the Great Hall. Even Peter had a date with a fifth year.

"So, James," Lily laughed. "Are you going to be able to talk or function at all tonight?"

James turned slightly pink. "I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful." He grinned. "I don't know what to do with myself... And this!" He ran his hand on the bare skin of her leg showing. "Oh Merlin, Lils. Trying to drive me mad?"

"I'm always trying to do that." Lily grinned as the group took their seats at a round table. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it is an understatement." James winked, pulling out Lily's chair for her like the gentleman he is.

"Thanks, love." Lily grinned.

As the Hall filled with students at fancy round tables, the group ate their meal and the cameras took pictures of them.

"Would you like to dance with me?" James grinned, taking Lily by the hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I'd love to." Lily grinned as he pulled her close.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Lily Po-Evans." He blushed slightly, not tearing his gaze away from her eyes.

"Were you about to say Potter? Lily Potter?" Lily grinned. "I like it."

"You're amazing." James breathed, leaning in and kissing her deeply as they swayed to the music. "Want to go upstairs?" He whispered as the Hall emptied through the hours.

Lily nodded and kissed him softly, grinning down at his boner as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I have somewhere special planned for you." James winked, leading her up to the seventh floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: so I hope you liked it! The seventh floor, what could that be? There will be at least one more chapter to describe the night's events after the ball. Reviews please!(:**


	12. Chapter 12: The 'After Party'

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting, they belong to J.K. Rowling. But you should know that by now.**

* * *

"James!" Lily laughed. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, love." James chuckled, stopping abruptly in front of an empty wall.

"Are we going to shag in the middle of the corridor?" Lily snorted.

"If that's what turns you on." James winked, pacing back and forth in front of the empty wall.

"I'm already turn—woah." Lily said as two large, elaborate doors appeared in the middle of the corridor.

"After you, m'lady." James grinned, opening the door for her. "Welcome, Lily, to the Room of Requirement."

"I didn't know this place was actually real…" Lily breathed, her eyes roaming the room. James had thought of the perfect place for them: a giant bed in the middle of the room, full of pillows and blankets all colored crimson and gold; candle light setting the mood; and low, romantic music playing in the background. "It's beautiful, James." She smiled.

James however, had his eyes roaming something else, or someone to be exact. He watched Lily carefully, his eyes roaming every bit of her body. He loved the way her hair shined in the candle light and the way her skin glowed. He grinned and walked over, lifting her up and gently placing her on the bed. He began to hungrily plant kisses on her neck, reaching around her dress to find the zipper. He finally got it off and went to suck on her breasts when he pulled back to take in a new sight—Lily in lingerie.

"Like it?" Lily smirked, trailing her hand down her side. She wore a red and gold corset that resembled a much sexier version of the Gryffindor Chaser's uniform with James's number on the front in glitter. Solid fabric covered the breasts while a sparkly, see-through material hugged her stomach tightly, leading down to her skimpy matching thong.

"Love it." James let out a groan of pleasure, trailing his hand down her body. "These knickers are mighty small…" He breathed.

"I'm sure you'll love the view from the back." Lily winked, turning over so she was on her hands and knees.

"Fuck, Lils." James groaned, sliding his hand over her round arse and giving it a squeeze. "You're so fucking hot." He moaned, pulling at her thong so it would squeeze her pussy before sliding it down and tossing it to the side. "Knickers are soaked, Evans." James smirked.

"Your fault." She grinned, wiggling her bum in his face.

James brought his hand back and gave her arse a firm slap before burying his face in her pussy.

Lily gasped at his sudden movement, moaning loudly and pressing herself closer to his face.

James let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around her thighs and shoving his tongue deep inside her pussy. He toyed with her clit, biting and sucking on it excitedly. He flicked his tongue across it repeatedly before shoving his tongue as far in as it would go, tasting the walls of her tight pussy.

Lily moaned loudly, cumming after around ten minutes of pure pleasure. "Fuck, James…" She moaned.

"I love it when you cuss." He moaned, lapping up her juices and giving her ass another firm slap which earned another moan from Lily. "Do you like to be spanked, then?" James smirked, pulling his hand back and spanking a bit harder. He smirked and rubbed his clothed boner against her bare pussy, spanking her repeatedly.

"Fuck, James…" Lily moaned, thrusting her hips back towards his cock.

"You want my cock?" James moaned, thrusting his hips against hers and spanking again. He slowly began unbuckling his pants with one hand, while the other slowly rubbed her pussy.

"Fuck me, James…" She begged, moaning softly. "I'm so wet."

"I know you are, Lily." James grinned, sliding a finger inside her. "Just be patient." He moaned softly, pulling down his pants and boxers and tossing them to the side with his shirt and tie. He slowly slid himself into her, moaning loudly.

"Mmmmmm…" Lily moaned in relief, grinding her hips against him. "Hard, James, fuck me really hard."

"Is that what you want?" James grinned, slamming the rest of his cock into her at once and moaning as he slapped her arse again.

"YES!" She screamed in pleasure, wiggling her arse as he fucked her harder.

He thrust his cock harder and faster with each movement, one hand spanking and the other massaging her breasts. He made sure to make her cum twice before pulling out and turning her to face him. "Please suck, Lily?" He begged, moaning softly and taking in the sight of her.

"Of course." She grinned, sliding her lips around his cock and sucking off her cum. She gently massaged his balls and moaned softly, sucking harder and faster until she was deep throating him.

James moaned and held onto her hair, pulling out with a _pop_ just before he came. "Get on your knees, love." He moaned, stroking his cock as she did as she was told. He stroked harder and aimed at her face and breasts, shooting his load all over. Her face and breasts were soaked in cum, as well as a few strands of her hair. "Sexy." He breathed, moaning softly and grinning at her.

Lily grinned and scooped up the cum, swallowing as much of it as she could.

James grinned and pulled her into his arms again, kissing her neck gently. "I love you." He breathed as they started to shag again.

"I love you too." Lily moaned. "Always and forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's the end of the fic! :o Don't worry though, I'll be posting more fics as well. I hope you liked it. And thank you for those of you that followed me through the end on this one. It was my first ever fic I posted and I'm quite proud with the way it turned out. Reviews would be excellent! And I'm open for any ideas of new fics you'd like to read. (: **


End file.
